On The Edge And About To Break
by Nawtee-Angel
Summary: Set back to a bit before Edge's injury. Edge's life is all fine until he is sidelined with a neck injury. Not only that but, his family begins to break apart too.
1. You've Got Mail

Author's Note: This is the first time I've ever written a story without using an original character. So, that means...I don't own anything. Vince McMahon is the head honcho of the WWE, Adam Copeland aka Edge owns himself, Alana Copeland owns herself and everybody else just owns something except for me! Also, this story might be a bit outdated for, this takes place a bit before Edge got injured and all that. Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
Adam Copeland sighed and leaned back into his chair on the plane that was sending him, along with his workmates John Cena and Kurt Angle to their next show. Adam, John and Kurt were all seated in the same row. Adam had the seat closest to the window, John was in the middle and Kurt was closest to the aisle. Kurt was pestering a stewardess for another glass of milk as John had a pad of paper infront of him and a pencil. He was thinking up raps to use for the next event. The piece of paper was already written on and Cena had a pretty decent rap going on at the moment but, he was slowly developing a small case of writer's block as he sat in his chair, with a black expression on his face. Adam looked at the two and laughed. Kurt was really playing his on-screen character in real life and John looked that his mind was constipated. He couldn't help but crack a smile and laugh. The two stopped what they were doing and directed their attention to the laughing Adam Copeland. "What the hell is so funny?" John Cena asked, dressed in a baby blue Carolina Tar Heels jersey with baggy blue jean shorts that were two sizes too big for him. Kurt Angle had on one of his t-shirts, a sleeveless gray one with "It's True" on it and a pair of red track pants. He was bald and his head looked shiny in the light. That made Adam laugh even more. Adam had on a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. His long blonde hair was tied back in a low ponytail.  
  
"Sorry, guys!" He chuckled, trying to catch his breath. "It's just that you guys looked so funny. I mean, Kurt was really playing into his on-screen character and John looked like his brain was trying to take a dump but, it couldn't." Adam continued to laugh, as Kurt's mouth began to smile. Cena looked a bit offended. Adam pointed to Cena's offended expression and laughed even more. "John! Chill out. It was just funny. And Kurt's head was shiny in the light." Adam Copeland added, causing John Cena to laugh this time and Kurt to place his hand over his bald head.  
  
"Hey!" Kurt exclaimed and quickly turned off the light that was above his head. Adam stopped laughing and just started gazing out of the window. Kurt took his pillow, adjusted it and began to take a small nap. John Cena continued to work on his raps. As Adam was looking out at all the clouds, a gleam caught his eye. It didn't come from the sky though, it came from his silver lap top that was placed by his feet, on the floor. Adam Copeland picked up the lap top and placed it, where else? On his lap. He opened it up and decided to e-mail his wife, Alana. He logged on and began typing away in a matter of seconds.  
  
At the Copeland residence in Tampa, Florida, Alana Copeland was busy multi-tasking. She was seated at the computer, listening to music and surfing the internet while also dusting the computer desk and everything else in the house's office. She rose from the black leather computer chair and began dusting away at some bookcases when the computer sang, "You've got mail!" She dropped her duster and rushed over to the computer, looking like a little girl who was eager to go to the candy store. She placed her slender hand on the mouse and clicked. A grin appeared on her face. The e-mail was from her husband, Adam. She double-clicked and the e-mail opened. Her eyes began to scan the screen.  
  
Hey sweetie!  
  
How's it going? I'm fine. The plane ride's been pretty funny so far. Kurt totally brought out his on-screen character, annoying this stewardess for another glass of milk and John's been working on his raps. He couldn't think for a minute or so and he looked mind constipated. I miss you a lot and cannot wait until I get to come home. What's new with you? E-mail me back.   
  
Love, Adam  
  
Alana smiled at the e-mail and the thought of being with her husband again. It was tough because he was always on the road but, she survived and was always so greatful when he returned home. Alana hit the reply button and began typing away with a grin on her face.  
  
Later that day, Adam Copeland, Kurt Angle and John Cena arrived at the arena where SmackDown! was to take place that night. It was a fine Tuesday night and it was the week before No Way Out. Adam, Kurt and John walked into the arena and found that everything was already in full swing. The crew was setting things up and other superstars were arriving also. The bunch included the General Manager, Stephanie McMahon, Jamie Noble and The Undertaker, better known as Mark Calloway to the workers in the back. Mark was seated on his Harley Davidson, just looking out at the cold but, still fine night. Kurt parted from John and Adam to have a quick chat with Stephanie McMahon. Adam and John made their way to the men's locker room and set down their stuff. They sat down themselves and began talking, as others like Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore and Rey Mysterio began to file in. Soon, the whole locker room was filled with guys and they were just talking, getting ready for the night.  
  
A few days later, Thursday to be exact, Alana Copeland was seated on her black leather sofa in her family room, with a bowl of microwave popcorn on her lap. She was getting ready to watch her husband in action on WWE's SmackDown! Alana was always excited when she saw her husband in action. It was quarter to eight and 'That 70's Show' was still playing on UPN. Alana leaned her head back onto the couch's head rest and began thinking of the time when she met Adam Copeland.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
The night was still young and Alana Morely was sitting at a table at one of WWE's, then WWF's parties. Her brother, Sean, also known as Val Venis had brought her along. Alana sighed and played with the straw in her pina colada. She was bored out of her mind but whenever her brother asked if she was, she'd lie and say she was having a good time. Sure, the lights and the music were cool but, she didn't really know anybody. She gazed around the area, watching people such as Stacy Carter, also known as The Kat and Chyna dance around. "They look like they're having fun." She said to herself.  
  
"You should be having fun too." The voice said, startling her. She jumped at the sound and spun around in her chair. There he stood, his pearly white teeth and long blonde hair. He was so handsome. He wore a white t-shirt with black pants and a black leather jacket. His eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses but, she imagined them as a beautiful color. "Sorry for scaring you." He apologized, taking the sunglasses off. Sure thing, his eyes were a beautiful color of green.  
  
"It's ok." She managed to spit out, mesmerized by his charming good looks. He took the seat infront of her.  
  
"Adam Copeland." He introduced himself as, sticking out his hand. She shook it, replying,  
  
"Alana Morely." His eyes went wide.  
  
"So, you're Sean's sister. Your brother has said quite a few good things about you." He told her, smiling. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Right. Sean saying something good about me? What was it? That I can stand on my own two feet?" She joked, causing him to laugh. She smiled a bit.  
  
"If that's what you want to think!" He told her. "Anyways, how's it going?" He asked, placing the bottle of beer he had in his hand on the table.  
  
"It's alright. I'm a bit bored though." She explained, gazing around the room and then back at him.  
  
"I could see that. How'd you like to dance?" He asked, flashing his pearly white teeth at him.  
  
"Sure!" She answered, putting her drink down. He took her by the hand, leading her onto the dance floor and also to his heart.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
  
  
Alana Copeland snapped back into reality and realized that SmackDown! was just about to start. She dug her hand into the bowl of popcorn that sat on her lap and enjoyed the show. 


	2. The Journey Begins

Author's Note: This is the first time I've ever written a story without using an original character. So, that means...I don't own anything. Vince McMahon is the head honcho of the WWE, Adam Copeland aka Edge owns himself, Alana Copeland owns herself and everybody else just owns something except for me! Wait...I own the creation of Doctor Barnes. YaY! I own something! Also, this story might be a bit outdated for, this takes place a bit before Edge got injured and all that. Please review and tell me what you think! I'M A LIAR! I decided to take this fic of the 'discontinued' list and continue it.   
  
The next few hours had become hazy for Adam Copeland as he woke up to find himself laying in a hospital bed with a neck brace on. Adam looked to his side, not turning his head, but his eyes caught sight of his wife Alana sitting on a chair beside his bed. Alana laced her fingers in with his and grasped his hand tightly. "Oh, Adam. I can't believe this happened to you." She softly told him, placing her soft hand on his face. Adam looked at his beautiful wife, wishing he could burst out of the brace and carry her in his arms.  
  
"I can't believe it either. It's all such a blur." He replied as the door of his hospital room opened. In walked a male doctor with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. The doctor was middle-aged and dressed in the traditional long white coat that all doctors wore. He had a clipboard in his hand as he walked on. The doctor took one look at the Copelands and then checked his clipboard.  
  
"Good afternoon. My name is Doctor Barnes. Adam Copeland, is it?" He asked, peering through his wire-rimmed glasses.  
  
"Yes. That's me." He said, a bit worried to what Doctor Barnes was going to tell him. Alana prayed for her husband silently as she held Adam's hand to her chest.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Copeland, but it looks like you're going to be out for a year. Maybe even more than that." Doctor Barnes told him. Alana felt her heart break into millions of pieces. She looked at Adam and saw the horror in his eyes.  
  
"A year? Maybe even more?" He asked, hardly able to get his words out because they tasted so bitter. Doctor Barnes nodded.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Copeland, but that's what's going to happen. We can do nothing about it."  
  
"Doctor...are you sure you can't lower the time?" Alana Copeland asked, in hopes that her husband would get better faster. Doctor Barnes shook his head, as the expressions of Alana and Adam Copeland fell.  
  
"I don't think I can." Doctor Barnes told them, leaving the room.  
  
Two weeks later, Adam Copeland laid in his king-sized bed in his Tampa, Florida home. He had two pillows supporting his back as he sat upright, flipping through the channels on his television set. He had been in bed for most of the two weeks he had been home. In fact, he hadn't even been downstairs to the kitchen or the family room at all. Adam sighed when he came across an episode of WWE Raw. It wasn't his brand, but his long-time friend Jay Reso, better known as Christian was on. Adam watched as Jay displayed his on-screen personality, a whiny little bastard. As Jay was throwing another temper tantrum, Adam laughed. He threw his head back, forgetting all about the neck brace he wore. It was painful, and he showed it by yelling at the top of his lungs. "OUCH! GOD DAMNIT!" He screamed.  
  
Seconds later, Alana rushed in with a worried look on her face. She sprinted over to Adam's bedside. "Adam! What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"I forgot that I had this stupid neckbrace on and I threw my head back, laughing at Jay." Adam replied, motioning over to the television set with the remote in his hand. Alana frowned, running her hands through her husband's long blonde hair.  
  
"Oh, Adam. Please be more careful. I'm going to go back down to the kitchen and keep cooking, ok?"  
  
"Do you want me to come help you?" Adam questioned. He needed an excuse to get downstairs. He hadn't been there in two weeks and forgot what it looked like. Alana shook her head.  
  
"No. You stay here and rest. I can't have you downstairs, injuring yourself even more. I'll be back up with your lunch in twenty minutes." She told him, turning on her heel to walk out of the room. As soon as Alana left, Adam groaned. He hated staying in bed. He was sick of it. He'd give anything to just be downstairs for a half an hour. Just thirty minutes and he'd be content. He missed his rec room, where his mega stereo system sat. The thing was only three months old, and was probably covered in dust by now. Soon, it'd probably be covered in cob webs. Adam turned his attention back to the television set, where Raw had gone to a commercial break.  
  
True to her word, Alana Copeland appeared in the bedroom she shared with her husband in twenty minutes with a tray full of food. No, this food wasn't just a simple sandwich and soup. On the tray sat a plate of grilled chicken breast on top of a bed of whole grain rice and a side garden salad. Everything was presented nicely, with a glass of water in the corner of the tray. Adam looked amazed at the meal that sat infront of him. "Alana...you don't have to do this. I would've been fine with just a sandwich." Adam told her, breathtaken.  
  
"No. I wanted to do this for you." She answered, setting the tray down on the bed. Alana placed a fork and spoon into the hands of Adam. "Eat." She ordered. He looked up at her and looked at the fantastic meal that sat infront of him, hesistant. After a moment, he began to eat. Alana gave him a small smile and began walking out of the room. "I'm going downstairs to get you napkins. Do you want anything else?"  
  
"No. This is fine." He told her, looking up from his plate to see her walk out of the room. 


End file.
